Spin the Bottle -- NSFW edition
by imaginaryoddball
Summary: Time to spin the bottle and see who gets to have fun with who! Ten names all thrown into a randomizer to determine how people will be paired up, with two duplicate characters as explained inside. As the title suggests, this will be almost entirely NSFW. So if you don't like, don't read. Simple as that. Two Soras, two Kairis, Riku, Larxene, Ven, Xion, Roxas, Aqua in random pairings.
1. Chapter 1 - Intro & Pair Up

Hey guys, I know it's been absolutely forever and a half, but this fic is more of a present for a friend than anything. Enjoy some randomized Spin the Bottle! For the curious, this was originally based on a role-play thread we started, and it kinda grew until I decided to do this as a gift. Since we did double up on a couple characters, here are some names to keep in mind. Rose and Cherry are both two different Kairis, and Sky is a second Sora. Well, here we go!

* * *

The group sat in a circle, a bottle of wine in the middle. Sora reached out and spun the bottle to decide who would spin first. The bottle spun, past the two sets of twins, past the silver haired boy and one of the blonds. It began to slow, before landing on one of the blonde twins. All eyes found his, whose own eyes widened at being the first one to have a partner. His hands shook momentarily, earning a smirk from his once-teammate.

"Hurry it up," Larxene sneered, "some of us actually have things to do."

That earned a "tch" from Roxas, who gripped the bottle and spun it quickly, the bottle bouncing just slightly as it did so. It spun for almost a full minute before beginning to slow. "That's more like it," smirked the Savage Nymph.

While everyone's eyes were glued to the bottle itself, Roxas' eyes traveled to each of the people that the bottle would point to. After a short time later, the bottle would stop on a raven-haired girl. The spinner looked away for a brief moment, unable to fully look Xion in the eye, while one of the redheads clapped her on the back.

"Woo hoo Xi, you get first dibs!" Rose called out. Or at least, Roxas was pretty sure it was Rose rather than Cherry. It was pretty much impossible to tell them apart when they didn't use their nicknames for each other. The same could be said for the Sora twins too, only one of which took a nickname of Sky.

Being to the immediate left of Xion, Aqua grabbed the bottle with a slightly sly grin and spun to decide who her partner would be, while the two Nobodies stood and stepped away from the group to save time, as each person would only be chosen once by the bottle. Spinning, spinning, spinning, Aqua couldn't help but smirk as it started to slow down - regardless of who this person would be that she'd get, she was probably bound for a fun time of sorts. The bottle stopped, and her eyes followed the pointer to a relatively blushing redhead.

Cherry glanced around before her gaze found Aqua, who was slowly crawling her way over to the redhead. "Hey there Kairi," she greeted in a low, friendly tone before cupping her cheek and gently kissing her in front of everyone else. Kairi started to kiss back, and was starting to get into how well their lips began to dance when Aqua broke it with a teasing wink and stood, offering her hand. Cherry took it, and they promptly stood over to the side, next to the hand-holding Roxas and Xion, while Rose picked up the bottle and spun it.

Out of the six people still left in the circle, Rose's spin continued to spin, until it finally came to a stop. On Rose herself. Her sister laughed from outside the group.

"Now what, you supposed to make love to yourself?" She teased, causing her twin to promptly smile but also roll her eyes before re-spinning. "If it does it again, I just might," she teased back, purely to get a reaction out of people - which it did, given how there were some giggles as a result. Spin, spin, spin, Kairi's bottle eventually stopped while pointing at Ventus.

The blond's brows rose up a bit as his gaze flipped between the redhead and the bottle, then to Aqua over on the side with the other identical Kairi, then back to his partner-to-be. He offered a sweet smile and nodded before standing, stretching and approaching. Rose took the outstretched hand and kissed him on the cheek when she stood. "What a gentleman~" she purred half-teasingly before they also stepped away.

Sure, there was another spin to be made before the party actually began, but some of the participants were getting rather impatient. Specifically, Xion who kept peppering Roxas in tiny kisses on the cheek and lips, and Cherry, who was starting to attack Aqua's neck, causing the latter to let out small, soft sounds.

Four left now. Sora reached for the bottle with a hand almost as shaky as Roxas' was earlier. He was quietly hoping that the bottle would land on the other Sora - how fun would it be, to do this with another version of yourself? He was hoping he'd get that chance with the bottle.

He blinked away his reverie and spun the bottle before someone could call him out on it. After a few seconds, he heard Ven's voice off to the side in a semi-singing tone. "You spin me right round, baby, right round..."

Sky chuckled while Larxene rolled her eyes, Riku's eyes were closed as he was contemplating whoever he would get. Either one of the Soras, or the Savage Nymph. That would have been interesting either way, albeit for very different reasons.

The wine bottle started to slow, and it eventually stopped while pointing at the silver-haired boy. Sora grinned to himself. If he couldn't have his lookalike, then his best friend since childhood would be another great pick. He walked over and gave Riku a soft kiss on the forehead. "Looks like you're mine tonight, Riku." Riku opened his eyes upon recognizing the voice, and smiled some as they started to kiss gently.

Sky blushed lightly as he realized what this meant. No spins necessary, as the only two left were Larxene and himself. The former of which smirked and crawled over, tilting Sky's chin up to look him in the eye. "So, you're the one for me, huh? At least try to make it interesting." Sky tried to look away, despite his head held firm in Larxene's surprisingly strong grip, before he decided to take the bait. Lunging in and capturing her lips, hands around her waist, they glared daggers into each other's eyes as Larxene smirked, each remembering pieces of their history. "That's a bit more like it," she answered after their kiss broke.

"Well," Rose began, holding Ven's hand and looking around, "the bottle has made its decision. Any last words before we start?" No one really said anything, mostly just shrugging or already giving the little affectionate gestures to their partners - aside of barely audible grumbles from Sky and Larxene. "Alright, then let's get started!" With that, she promptly tackled Ven down, kissing him deeply, who cupped her cheek in response. The other pairs began to follow in suit as well, though some of them continued standing as they made out.

* * *

Alright, so the pairs have been shown, and now the love-making can commence! If anyone has any opinions, please do feel free to share! This may be a gift for my friend, but I'm still posting it on here, so it's not like I'm going to ignore anyone's opinions or anything like that~

And yes, each chapter will focus on a specific pair. After they're all done...who knows? ;)


	2. Chapter 2 - RokuXi

When Rose tackled Ven down and declared the fun begin, most of the pairs wasted no time in starting to make out or otherwise attack each other. Roxas, meanwhile, was holding Xion's hands as they gingerly kissed a few times.

"Before we start," Xion started in a soft tone, "I have to ask...do you feel anything towards me?"

The blond tilted his head. "What do you mean? You're my bes-"

Xion placed a finger to his lips, shaking her head. "You know what I mean," she closed her eyes to make it easier to ask. "Do you...love me?"

His eyes widened for a second. He barely knew anything about 'love', so how could he answer that? Still, as a tiny, gentle tear was welling up behind the raven's closed lids, Roxas was able to find an answer before he saw it.

"I still don't know what...love...is. Still, if I were to, you know...have anyone, it'd be you." He cupped her cheek, and she gave a small smile and leaned in to capture his lips again. "Thank you. I was hoping that we could get here without a bottle, but you know."

He offered a smile of his own as they kissed a few more times, and their gazes shot around the room at the others. "We should probably continue this," he murmured, "we're getting left behind."

She giggled a bit and shrugged. Breaking the kiss just long enough, she pulled Roxas' shirt off while unzipping her upper zipper to let it fall around her shoulders and chest. He leaned in and started attacking her neck, causing her to moan out softly and lean her head back to give space.

The raven closed her eyes again and reached behind herself, unsnapping her bra and letting it fall to the floor. Roxas instinctively reached a hand up to fondle the supple mound, and Xion smiled and reached down to grope his bottom, causing him to blush a bit. "I'm ready for you," she whispered as he was starting to leave a mark on her neck.

He nodded slowly and began to remove his belt, only slightly hesitant due to the fact that eight other people were here as well. Still, with how Xion was looking at him, he couldn't really say no. Especially with her aiding the process by undoing the rest of his pants and pushing them down, before letting her coat fall around her waist and leaning in to grind against him, gripping his butt again as they moved to reinforce how much she wanted him as she continued to look at him, thoughts and desires entirely focused on the blond in front of her.

After a brief moment, concern about the other people around them watching began to fade away for him, and he leaned into her more, their identical height causing their nipples to brush over each other as he did, while also gripping her rear as they ground in only their underwear now. A noticeable bulge was formed in his, while a damp patch could be found in hers.

"Roxas, please," she whispered, tugging what remains of both of their clothing down, "I can't wait any longer. I need you." He nodded and kissed her again. "So do I," he murmured back, both of them fully revealed and exposed now. Waiting only a few seconds longer to look each other in the eye, Roxas nodded before lining himself up and pushing into her slowly. They both moaned out, and Xion's eyes snapped back closed again.

"L-Let me know when you're ready," he murmured, moaning some more at how tight a fit it was. She nodded and only allowed herself a brief moment to adjust before nodding again, desire starting to flood her mind. "O-Okay, go ahead.."

He leaned in and kissed her, gripping her hips again to make it easy to control the pace, and he brought his hips in and out slowly, gently, making sure that she was okay with everything physically. After a short time, there was really no indication that she didn't want it, so he continued, both of them moaning out a bit more as they allowed themselves to get lost in pleasure.

Xion was starting to want more, so she gripped his hips and pulled him more firmly, causing him to hit deeper inside her, eliciting a moan from her lips as she was starting to drip from her core. "Roxas...more..."

He nodded and took the hint, lifting her leg to make it easier to find and hit her special spot, which didn't take him much longer to find, either. When he did, she certainly let him know, moaning louder than he'd heard yet, and attacking his neck as well, intending to mark him as hers before long. He groaned some more and leaned in to continue his own attack from earlier. "Getting close..." he murmured against her neck, and she smirked. She could tell, with his length throbbing and pulsing inside her, and she clenched her walls around him firmly.

"Do it," she responded, "don't you dare pull out of me, I want to feel it~" he blushed but continued, picking up his pace and making sure to hit her spot as often as possible, which she was quite grateful for. Only a few seconds later did their moans pick up in intensity, muffled only by each other's necks in their mouths, and he came hard, shooting his load deep inside her. She gasped and came as well, coating his length in her juices as she let it all out.

Both of them anted heavily, and for just the briefest of seconds, the thought crossed Xion's mind that she might regret not having him loosen her up or prep her first. Still, she dispelled that thought as they finally laid on the ground, Xion laying on her back with Roxas on top of her, continuing to kiss as he remained inside her. Knowing the people here as they thought they did, both of them were pretty sure this wouldn't be the end of their little party, and even if it was, both of them knew they could always have a more private and intimate round 2. As such, they allowed themselves some time to simply rest and recover in each other's embraces.

"I...I think," Roxas started, panting lightly, "I think I love you Xion."

Xion blushed, not wanting an 'I think', but accepting it anyway, as it was still loads better than anyone could've gotten from him prior. "I love you too, Roxas."


	3. Chapter 3 - SoRiku

Sora and Riku never really moved from where they sat. There was no need to. They continued their kiss even while Kairi announced the start of the festivities, only deepening it and turning it into a wet make-out session, complete with cupping each other's cheeks. After a short while, their hands started to roam each other's bodies.

Given how long the two had been best friends, their movements were in a rare sync, despite this being their first time with one another. Sora's hand rested on Riku's shoulder and chest, Riku's ran itself up and down the brunette's sides. Sora eventually broke the kiss to sit on his best friend's lap and start sucking his neck.

The silver-haired boy closed his eyes, moaning softly as his head leaned back, unprepared for the assault. In response, he let one of his hands go down and cup Sora's crotch, rubbing it softly. He grunted and sucked harder, fully intent on leaving multiple marks on the taller male, while also returning the favor and reaching down to feel Riku's growing erection.

Things quickly escalated, turning from casual rubbing to jerking each other off through their pants. Riku was the first to take things further, reaching into the other's pants and boxers to feel his bare length, a gesture which Sora promptly returned. Neither were sure when Sora got off of Riku's neck, though they were both staring into each other's eyes and kissed some more as their friendly competition of one-upsmanship began even here, an unspokenly agreed prize on the line between them.

Riku squeezed Sora's dick, Sora moved down and started playing with Riku's balls. The silver's toes scrunched in his shoes, and he smirked. "Time to strip, Sora."

Sora nodded, thinking much the same thing. They broke apart _only_ long enough to remove their pants and boxers, then pounced back at each other, like a pair of hungry predators. Their lips crashed together once again as Riku pushed Sora onto his back, grinding his erection against the other's, causing both to moan aloud and Sora to grind back.

Despite them giving each other the same movements, the sensations were slightly different, due to Riku being slightly bigger than Sora. Meaning his length covers all of his companion's, while his own could only be felt in pieces. Either way, both were exceptionally pleasured from the friction. They continued to rub up on each other, Sora reaching around and slapping Riku's ass - a gesture Riku couldn't return, due to Sora being pinned onto his back - and the taller boy responds by pinning Sora's wrists over his head.

They were both panting and moaning rather loudly now, both of them getting rather close. With an incredibly great deal of effort, Sora managed to avoid peaking first, even as Riku exploded all over their chests and Sora's cock.

"Hah...hah..." Sora stuck his tongue out as their kiss broke again. "I win," he whispered, gently caressing Riku's cheek. "Yeah...somehow you did, didn't you?" Riku smiled and closed his eyes gently as they both took a moment to recover - and in Sora's case, back away from the edge. "You ready for this?" Sora asked after a moment. Riku shrugged and laid back, waiting for the other to begin. "We'll find out," he answered, "I always figure our roles would be swapped."

Sora smirked and licked his lips. When he was ready, he held Riku's legs apart and lined up before pushing in. Both of them moaned louder than before at this; Sora due to Riku's tightness, and Riku due to never having been penetrated. The silverette's eyes snapped open as Sora slowly, gently pushed all the way in until he was fully sheathed inside the other and their hips collided, Riku's lungs forgetting how to work momentarily.

Sora felt a bit bigger than Riku anticipated.

Sora not-so-patiently waited for his friend to let him know it was okay to move. When he finally did, Sora leaned down and kissed him, reaching down to stroke Riku's dick some more to help distract him from any pain as well as add to more pleasure as he started to move. Pulling out almost to the tip, then pushing back in, he took his time in letting them both adjust.

After a little bit of time though, Riku's arms slipped around Sora's shoulders. "It's okay," he murmured between his moans, "you can go more. Like you want me."

Sora grinned and nodded. "Right." With that, he gradually picked up the pace, continuing to thrust in and out of Riku and jerk him off while kissing him deeply. Riku had already recovered from his orgasm and was amazed that Sora hadn't had his own yet.

Keyword being yet, as Sora was getting extremely close now, and Riku didn't even need a verbal indicator with how much Sora was throbbing inside him. "L-Let it all out Sora," he managed. The brunette was being worked into a frenzy as his thrusts were starting to hit Riku's prostate, causing the latter's vision to blur some. His legs slipped down from Sora's shoulders and locked around his waist, locking him in and preventing him from pulling out. Not that he wanted to.

"R-RIKUU!" Sora called out as he finally came, legs shaking a bit as he continued to thrust, milking himself for all he had. Riku could only moan and groan now, riding out Sora's climax as best as he could from underneath.

Sora finally slowed to a gradual stop, and they simply laid there, panting heavily and resting their foreheads against one another affectionately.

"Sora..."

"Riku..."

The two smiled and laughed a little bit. "Don't forget this," Riku started, "because soon it'll be my turn to get you back."

Sora smirked. "I look forward to it."

* * *

So before we move on, I have a question for you all. Who was ready for Sora to top Riku? I actually wasn't, myself! ...granted, you as the reader might have, considering the chapter is named "SoRiku" rather than "RikuSora" or something. Also, I'm doing a pattern to avoid things becoming repetitive for me. I'm doing no more than one hetero in a row. Thus, it'll go het yaoi het yuri het. Meaning you can probably guess when and where we'll get to Kairi and Aqua. The question remaining is...who's next? ;)


	4. Chapter 4 - VenKai

"Well," Rose began, holding Ven's hand and looking around, "the bottle has made its decision. Any last words before we start?" No one really said anything, mostly just shrugging or already giving the little affectionate gestures to their partners - aside of barely audible grumbles from Sky and Larxene. "Alright, then let's get started!" With that, she promptly tackled Ven down, kissing him deeply, who cupped her cheek in response. The other pairs began to follow in suit as well, though some of them continued standing as they made out.

Kairi reached down to cup his cheek as well, the duo now holding one another by the face. "So Ven," she started with a teasing undertone in her voice. "A little birdie tells me that you know how to move fast?" She winked to emphasize her point, causing him to blush lightly. "T-That's not for what you think..."

"Oh, you mean you're not~?" She almost sounded disappointed, though she kept her smug grin. She was already having a noticeable heat growing from her core, and she was doing nothing to resist her coming urges. She leaned down and captured his lips, and he responded by pressing his leg in between hers as their kiss deepened greatly.

Kairi noticed his movements and she chuckled some more as she started grinding on his leg before he finally answered.

"I'm fast in fights and foot running...I haven't really tried...that." In the back of his mind, Ven couldn't help but wonder whether the 'little birdie' was Aqua or Terra...or perhaps someone else? Oh well, best think of that another time. For now, he focused on what was right in front of him. Letting himself slowly sink into his desires, he closed his eyes as they continued to make out, and his tongue slipped into her mouth.

They started to roll around, and when Ven was no longer on top, Kairi reached around and grabbed his ass as their tongues danced. His eyes stayed closed as they simply felt all around each other's mouths, her squeezing his cheeks. Their heart rates were steadily increasing as they moved against one another, and after a short while later, Kairi was getting tired of waiting.

"Come on, Ven," she whispered in his ear after their kiss broke, nipping at his earlobe. "I know you want me, and you know I want you too. Let's get going then, shall we?" Ven found himself lightly blushing but did nod a bit. They pulled apart just enough to strip entirely before Kairi tackled Ven again. This time though, he was a bit more prepared, and he rolled as they laid, so Ven was on top again. The redhead giggled a bit.

"Good, but before we go further..." She rolled them back over and laid on top of him, rubbing up against him before trailing slow kisses down his body. He bit as lip, knowing what she was going for but doing nothing to stop her. "K-Kairi..."

She glanced up at his face as she neared his waist. "Yes, Venny?" He blushed at the new nickname and let her fingers curl around his erection, rubbing him softly. He moaned out some. "L-Let me do this to you too..."

She smirked some more and continued staring at his face. "Not now Ven, just let me please you before you go inside me~" he gulped and nodded, letting her do what she wanted.

At that, she nodded and gave his tip a tentative lick, noting the unique taste his head had. She took the head into her mouth and started to take some of him in. Bobbing her head gently, she took her time first, going slowly enough to almost torture him. Each bob of her head let her take more of him in, and his toes started to curl as he was being sucked.

It wasn't much longer before she had the entirety of his length in her mouth, and she started to deep throat him, tongue swirling around as she went. All Ven could do was lay back and moan out, hands laying on the back of her head as she went. "K-Kairi..." he moaned loudly, not used to a teasing oral pleasure like this.

As Kairi was bobbing her head, she also made sure to keep her digits curled around his base so that she could stroke whatever part of him wasn't in her mouth as she went, which only furthered the pleasure.

"Kairi..." he started to whimper, "please..." She released his cock from her mouth, though she kept stroking him carefully. "Please what Ven?"

He blushed a bit, and she smirked. "I know what you want, but you have to say it first." To emphasize it, she slowed her jerking down to a tortuous rate. He bit his lip before giving in.

"F-Fine... I want inside you..." He mumbled. "There, was that so bad~?" She teased before crawling back up his body and lining her entrance with his length.

"Thanks to your teasing, I don't know how long I'll last," he forewarned. Kairi kissed him gently. "Oh, don't you worry about that Venny," she cooed before sitting on his length, pushing it inside her, both moaning some as he went in.

Rose didn't waste much time before moving, starting to rock her hips on top of him, hands on his chest. Rose's moans climbed some as he ended up all the way inside her a bit sooner than she had expected. She took a moment to let herself adjust to his length, and then she began to start riding the blond. She leaned down to kiss him as he began to move his hips as well, pushing into her and mirroring her movements.

After a brief while, his desire started to overcome his apprehension, and he rolled them over, hips moving faster by the second. Kairi was caught completely off guard by his shift in behavior, but welcomed it, doing her best to keep rhythm and ride him from underneath. Of course, the redhead could only move so fast, and was quickly being outpaced by the piston-like thrusting by the blond on top of her, hands on the floor to support himself.

"A-Ahh...fuck Ven!" She moaned loudly. Looking over to the side, she saw her twin with Aqua and noticed how sweet the two women looked, as she and Ven both picked up the pace even more, Ven's moans and sounds - and the throbbing stiffness inside of her - alerting Rose that he was about to climax. Her arms hooked under his and fingers locked around his back, silently begging for his release.

At his pace, Ven knew that he wouldn't last much longer, but he still leaned in to capture her lips while he could still continue, greatly muffling both of their moans. Seconds later, he reached his peak, shooting his seed deep inside her as he pushed into her as deeply as possible, so that he'd reach as far as he could. He started panting, though he did continue thrusting even after he was completely milked dry.

For that, Rose was thankful, as she'd peak only a few seconds later, releasing all of the cum that she'd been holding in, her essence completely coating Ven's dick as a result, both of their moans reaching shouting levels, even while muffled by each other's mouths and tongues.

When they both emptied each other entirely, they laid together, panting heavily despite their kiss never breaking. While she still had the energy and motivation to move, she rolled them over so as to be laying on his chest. Hands still locked around him, his own arms wrapped around her as well, chuckling some as they held each other, rather intimately.

"What?" Rose asked quietly, finally breaking the kiss an laying her head on his chest.

"Just laughing at how we're doing this when we barely interacted before today," came his answer.

She laughed a bit in response. "Mm, we might have to change that soon..."

* * *

Hey there, sorry for the delay! A _lot_ of things have been happening lately, and it's been too much for me to keep up, so I had to put a few things on the back burner. Blah blah excuses, sorry again this is late...next one will be up before long, I hope!

And um, please let me know what you think of these? It's a little embarrassing for me to put things like this up, so I just want to know if it's being enjoyed or if I'm just wasting time. Thank you! :)


	5. Chapter 5 - AquKai

Cherry wasted no time, not even really waiting for all of the partners to be to finish being chosen before she'd started to plant kisses and suckled on Aqua's neck. The latter was moaning in response, and it took a great deal of self control not to respond in kind, as she did want to see how everyone else would be paired up before they began.

Aqua barely heard the other Kairi's announcement that it was time to officially start. As soon as Sora's spin landed on Riku, she smiled and turned her attention to the redhead who had been holding her hand. Aqua's arms made their way up to rest on Kairi's shoulder, while the smaller girl's hands moved around the other's waist. Both looked into the other's eyes and leaned in, meeting halfway in a longing kiss.

"I'll admit," Cherry started after their kiss broke, "I've wanted this for a long time. Ever since I remembered out first meeting, actually."

Aqua laughed at that. "Is that so? Well, you've grown into an extraordinarily beautiful woman, Kairi."

The remark brought a bit of a blush out of the younger girl, who smirked in response and proceeded to lay Aqua down on her back on the nearby couch as they started to strip each other. First came off Cherry's dress and Aqua's straps, followed by both of their shirts and bras.

Once their top halves were completely bare, Cherry drank in the sight before resuming her initial attack on her neck. Aqua leaned her head back into the cushion and moaned softly as Kairi also reached up to begin fondling the blunette's breasts as well. Planting a few kisses and suckles on her neck, the redhead then moved down to Aqua's collarbone, and then to her chest, then finally to her breasts. Still fondling Aqua's left mound, she took the right one into her mouth, licking and sucking the peak.

Aqua bit her lip and pressed one of her legs up, between Kairi's own, and started to rub up against her core, a motion which was swiftly met with a slow, steady grinding and a soft moaning sound, muffled by the melon in her mouth. Aqua smiled again and ran her fingers through Kairi's hair a few times, encouraging her to continue as the two looked each other in the eyes.

Cherry then trailed her kisses back up to Aqua's lips, and the two allowed their tongues to meet and dance while their hands continued to roam each other's bodies. Kairi's hands mainly stuck to fondling Aqua's larger breasts. Aqua did the same to Kairi for a moment, then moved her hands further down and reached around, groping her rear.

"You don't have to waste time turning me on," Aqua cooed, "I want you. Badly." And it was showing, both in the slightly darkened hue of Aqua's eyes and with how wet she was already. Kairi licked her lips, realizing she could completely dominate the older woman if she wanted.

"Tell me what you want then," she teased, running one of her hands down, trailing her nails down Aqua's abdomen and stomach and stopping at her waistline. Aqua bit her lip again.

"I-I want to feel you," she emphasized. "I want to make the love to you that you've been waiting for this entire time."

Secretly, Kairi could feel herself melting from those words, even if it was spoken through a lusty haze, and nodded with a sly grin. "With pleasure, but first..." Kairi stood up, ignoring Aqua's disgruntled groans, and began to strip what was left of their clothing, until they were both completely nude. Kairi then laid down atop and opposite the taller woman in a 69 position.

"How's this?" She teased, running her finger over and around the bluenette's entrance. Aqua bit her lip before mirroring the motion, sending small shiver's down Cherry's spine. "Ready?" Aqua asked in return. Both looked down into each other's eyes and nodded before Kairi lowered herself, and the two planted their lips on each other's pussies at the same time and went to work.

Cherry gave a tentative lick to Aqua's folds before pushing her tongue, tasting inside the older woman, causing Aqua to gasp some. Aqua herself wasted no time in letting her tongue dive in, holding the redhead's thighs firmly in place while her own legs wrapped around Cherry's neck and shoulders.

Both girls were moaning rather loudly, the sounds covered only by how full their mouths were, and both continued, licking deeper and each noting how wet the other was with desire.

They continued like this for several minutes, by which point stars were beginning to dance in Aqua's vision when Kairi pulled away. This drew a groan from Aqua as she wanted her release, and neither were eating the other out any more.

Still, she noticed the look Kairi had in her eye, and the redhead smirked. "Sit up babe," she murmured, "time for what you've been waiting for~"

Aqua blinked before licking her lips in a grin and nodded, sitting up and making room on the couch for her companion to sit down in front of her. Each had one leg over the other, and closed the distance, pushing their folds against one another, moaning loudly, and leaned in to make out some more.

"A-Ah~" Cherry started to whimper as Aqua quickly took control, moving her hips in a steady rhythm and pumping pleasure throughout both of their cores. Cherry was making sure to match her pace and return the favor, moaning "fuck me" softly against the blunette's lips. An audible sound could be made from their clits rubbing together.

After only a few seconds of this, they picked up the pace, thrusting their pussies against one another, starting to lose their rhythm, each getting so close and wanting to peak so badly, breasts mashing against each other while their tongues continued to dance. Kairi's hands roamed down and squeezed Aqua's butt firmly, both practically screaming each other's names into their mouths as they came together.

The two women lay panting, having collapsed backwards after riding out their orgasms, their clits still touching and twitcing occasionally.

"That was..." Kairi started between breaths.

"Intense..." Aqua finished her statement for her.

The two looked down at each other and reached out, taking each other's hands and smiling.

"We'll have to do this again, and soon," the redhead commented. Aqua nodded and intertwined their fingers as they took a few minutes to recover, a certain redhead curious about what her lookalike may have had in store next.


	6. Chapter 6 - SoLarx

Hey all! Before we start, I just want to give a warning. As this is Sora and Larxene, this may be obvious, but it won't be sweet. It's closer to a "hate fuck" than anything else. Don't like, don't read. Thank you!

* * *

The two continued glaring daggers at each other as they leaned in and captured each other's lips again, each ready for the experience of a lifetime.

Both Sky and Larxene knew that this wouldn't be a sweet love-making session, but rather a battle for dominance. As much as both of them hated the idea of having sex with each other, they did both agree to spin the bottle, knowing full well there'd be a chance of this happening, and as such neither would be the first to back down.

"Well," Larxene smirked after their lip lock broke, "hope you can satisfy me. Otherwise I might have to go take your friends..."

Sky's glare intensified, though he did return the smirk as they started to grind on each other. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about my friends if I were you," he answered. She laughed in response as they both sought to hide any possible moans from being heard, then began to pull off her coat.

"If we're doing this at all, we're doing it right. No half-ass session, you got that shorty?"

Sora closed his eyes with a grin. "That goes double for you," he responded curtly, stripping himself as well.

The moment they were down to their undergarments, Larxene pushed Sora down onto the ground and resumed grinding on him. The height difference between them made it almost impossible to make out while also grinding, but that was fine. The Nobody's hips were already making work of Sora's stiffening erection, and a small moan did escape his lips.

After a moment, the brunet took his turn, forcibly rolling them over so as to be on top of her, and started grinding on her at his own pace so as to control it more. In addition, Sky also leaned down and started to suck on Larxene's neck, biting into it as well. "Guess you'll be a good lay after all," she murmured, surprised and slighty impressed at his offense.

"Guess it's time to stop messing around then, huh?" Sora teased, sitting up only long enough to remove his boxers.

However, that was all the time Larxene needed to both pull her panties off and roll them back over so as to retake her place on top of him. She also reached around to remove her bra as well, simultaneously letting herself be penetrated by sitting fully on Sora's cock.

Both moaned out somewhat at the same time and froze for only a second to adjust to one another, but then continued. While underneath, Sora couldn't properly control the pace, and was leaning his head back as he was being ridden roughly by Larxene, who leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you, you little bitch?"

In response, he bit his lip before reaching up to grab Larxene's breasts, fondling the mounds while also rolling them back. Now back in control, the keyblade-wielder began to thrust at his own tempo, going slower than her but also making each movement count, going hard and deep.

She gasped at his recovery and moaned out some as he leaned forward without breaking his tempo and whispered in her ear.

"And you like that, don't you, you little bitch?"

Larxene had to admit, she was caught off guard by the boy matching her assertions and even copying her statement. She didn't think Sora would have had it in him. She smirked to herself and laid back, allowing her body to relax. If he could match her like this, she might as well enjoy the ride...while biding her time, of course.

Sora noticed the relaxing and took it as a sign of victory, that the Savage Nymph had been fucked into submission, and so he capitalized, going back to her neck once more, this time on the other side, while working his hips a bit faster into her, being sure to land nice and deep each time.

Her moans picked up in intensity, and she reached up to claw his back, causing him to moan out as well.

"Nng...guess even you can submit...huh?" He offered a smirk and winked, and his rhythm gave out for only a second. And in that second, Larxene took full advantage, rolling them once more, this time pinning the boy's wrists over his head, and smirked back, arching her back a bit so that she could continue to ride him while still leaning down and letting their lips be a mere inch apart, their breath on each other's lips.

Sky had realized his mistake as soon as he'd made it, but it was too late to recover. And now he was pinned down beneath the Nobody's grip as she continued at her own rapid-fire pace of slamming their hips together. Each thrust brought an audible slapping sound, each of their moans picking up in volume and intensity once more.

Despite his best attempts to hold back, Sora was the one to climax first, with a drawn out shout of "L-LaarxeEENE!" While leaning his head back into the floor. She smirked and kept going as fast as she could, even after milking him completely dry, almost going as fast as Ventus could. Sora started involuntarily whimpering due to how sensitive his dick became after cumming, until she finally came as well, coating his length with her juices and gasping some.

Larxene chuckled and finally pulled off of him, rolling over onto her back as well. Both of them were panting a bit, though Sora was much moreso then Larxene.

"You weren't bad," she mumbled, half to herself and half to the brunet next to her. "Much better than I would have expected." She turned her head to look at him and smirked once again. "Of course, you still need work before you can keep up with me."

Sky grumbled to himself, knowing exactly where he went wrong but admitting that she was right. "This time, at least."

"Oh, don't be so _hard_ on yourself," she teased, tracing her fingernails over his length, causing him to inhale sharply in an attempt to hold back a whimper. Larxene rolled over and whispered into his ear, "maybe I'll let you come back with me and train you right."

His eyes widened at the prospect, and he blinked a couple times as he tried getting his thoughts in order. "I...d-don't have an answer right now," he admitted, "I'll get back to you on that another time..."

She giggled a bit. "See that you do. I wouldn't offer this to just anyone, you know."

* * *

Well that was a unique experience. Can't say I've done that before!

Anywho, all five pairings are done now. I did leave a few possibilities open for either a continuation or a sequel, but I still need to decide whether those will happen or not. For now, I'll be marking this as complete, though it may change if I do end up continuing this with another round. If anyone else would like to follow up on this, do feel free, just please let me know first.

And...yeah, please please please let me know how I did. Feedback is my fuel and motivation to keep going and putting out content. If I don't hear back from anyone, I have no way of knowing if anyone enjoys what I write, or if I'm just wasting my time. Thank you, and love you all!


End file.
